Perverted Vampire
by KaydeeRawr
Summary: What if Tsuna was a perverted, cross dressing vampire? What if Hibari and his daughter are both total tsunderes? What if Tsunayoshi was Shamal's best friend? OOC, 1827 with OC
1. Chapter 1

_"Ahh…"_ Tsuna yawned tiredly as he sat in a cage and waiting silently for the slave trading to start. Two big men in black opened the cage and dragged him out into the stage; Tsuna didn't put up any resistance and followed.

Once he came into view there were a lot of filthy rich people willing to buy slaves for their own desires. Tsuna was wearing a long brown wig that stopped at his waist and wore a white dress, the sleeves twirled around his arms like ribbons, he was also bare footed. They pushed him further into the stage; Tsuna's legs gave way and fell to the floor from all of the hungry eyes that bore into his soul…

The auctioneer walked up against him and held up one of his arms _"What we have here is special specimen, a female vampire!"_ He announced, bidders looked excitedly at the beautiful, caramel, doe eyed girl.

 _"Not only that she's quite the looker, she's obedient"_ He smiled evilly and kicked Tsuna in the stomach. Tsuna clutched his stomach and wheezed in pain. The auctioneer gestured to him to come over to him; Tsuna crawled by the auctioneer's side without a word.

 _"Haha see that, she followed us without any complaints, she's the perfect slave!"_

The bidders cheer, they all wanted the cute and irresistible, beautiful girl. They were already getting ready to place their bids at a very high price. _"Starting bid will start at 10 billion dollars!"_

At that everyone in the building began bidding _"30 billion!"_ yelled a middle aged woman.

 _"60 billion dollars!"_ A man in black shouted at the auctioneer.

The bid kept increasing up to 200 billion dollars, the auctioneer jaw almost dropped to the floor. Tsuna was watching quietly until a smile crept on his face. _'I don't care who buys me just as long as they're rich it should be fine'_

 _"The bid goes to Masataka Shun for 250 billion, please claim your prize!"_ The auctioneer cheered and the other bidders booed. A fat man in a black suit came on stage. Little did he know that Tsuna was actually a man and wasn't as obedient as they claimed him to be.

* * *

 _"Hey Shamal!"_ cooed Tsuna as him leaped down from the roof.

It was night time and Shamal was leaning on the wall, smoking a cigarette and glanced at Tsuna nonchalantly. _"Hey Tsuna you sold your self again"_

 _"Don't make it sound like I'm a gigolo!"_ said Tsuna as he was rummaging through his huge bag he carried with him. Shamal smirked _"What did you do this time?"_

 _"I attacked him when he wasn't looking and sucked his blood…."_ Tsuna said as he looked away from the perverted doctor, looking really suspicious.

 _"And…?"_ Shamal arched his brow.

Tsuna pouted _"I stole his valuables when I escaped and seduced his wife"_

 _"Pft…ha ha"_ Shamal started laughing, because he knew Tsuna for a long time… He was human and was friends with a vampire. Tsuna would always offer himself to a human auctioning house and end up stealing and attacking his 'masters'. But the root of their friendship is something they both had in common they were both helplessly perverted.

 _"Damn was she hot?"_ he asked with interest.

 _"Trophy wife"_ Tsuna winked, which made Shamal groan in jealously.

 _"Damn it, you lucky man!"_

 _"Ehehe" Tsuna_ laughed and leaned on the wall; once the giggles subsided he sighed. Shamal tilted his head in confusion _"Tsunayoshi what's wrong?"_

 _"I think I want a job instead of stealing from rich people…"_ Tsuna looked at the sky.

 _"Why would you want to get a job for?"_

 _"A job that doesn't take too much of my time, do you know how long I was cooped up in the cage. For two days, imagine what I could be doing?!"_ Tsuna complained.

 _"You have a point we could've been at the beach looking at girls in bikinis"_ Shamal nodded slowly in understanding.

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"So what job are you thinking about?"_

 _"I don't know but I'll find one"_ Tsuna answered with uncertainty. Shamal smiled and patted Tsuna's back.

 _"I'm sure you'll find one soon"_

 _"Thanks…"_ Tsuna mumbled. They said their goodbyes and parted, Tsuna was still cross dressing. You might be wondering why he is wearing woman's clothing, it's a secret and he'll have to kill you if you were to find out… Just kidding!

Tsuna being a vampire you don't see many now a days it's overpopulated with humans that are humping like rabbits. Not that Tsuna minds, his preferences ranges to women and males much to Shamal's dismay. Yes Tsuna was a bisexual and that means no one is safe, but he has morals… well some.

 _'Another walk alone… I'm so bored'_ Thought Tsuna he stretched and something caught his eye. A paper requesting a babysitter, Tsuna looked at the paper for about 3 seconds before getting bored and walking off again.

* * *

 _"Otou san I don't want a babysitter!"_ Cried a cute 6 year old girl with long black hair.

Hibari scoffed at his child's complaining, but he has a soft spot for her. He sighed and put a hand to her head _"Chiyori, I won't be home for a while so, as much as I don't trust the other herbivores I can't leave you alone in the house"_ He reasoned calmly.

 _"B-But…"_ Chiyori's eyes began to water as she bit her lip. Hibari had a hard time when his daughter looked at him like that.

 _"I'm not changing my mind"_

Chiyori's shoulders deflated in defeat, she thought that her father would give in like last time. All her babysitters were mean to her so she chased them away with the self-defense, her dad taught her. But she knew that complaining too much, her father would start to get annoyed no matter how much she shows him her puppy dog eyes.

 _"Okay…"_

 _"Hn"_ Hibari ruffled her head and went out the door to work. Chiyori's babysitter is expected to come soon, Chiyori wanted to hide in her room and never come out. After a few minutes the doorbell rang, the maids of the house open the door revealing a smiling middle aged man. Chiyori automatically became hostile against her babysitter because she felt that the man had ulterior motives in mind.

The man walked up to her and knelt down _"Hey my name is Toushiro Yuu nice to meet you"_ Chiyori scoffed at the man _"I have no intentions of getting along with you herbivore"_

Toushiro frowned _"Don't be like that"_ He reached out to her and she immediately hit it away. She ran to the door and ran outside _"Hey wait Chiyori!"_ the man chased after her. She had the urged to turn around and stick out her tongue at the man but she'll never show her playful side to anyone but her father.

Chiyori felt like she was running so fast and can no longer see the herbivore chasing her. She smirked and bumped into someone's back in a dark alleyway. _'Huh how did I get here?'_ It was a scruffy and dirty adult man but something was weird about him… he didn't seem human. Which made Chiyori jump back defensively, slowly the man turned around with his eyes as red as crimson.

 _"I didn't think I'll see a fresh meal here"_ he laughed.

Being a child she couldn't help but shiver but she kept her stance and didn't allow her fear to show. He showed her his fangs and trudged menacingly towards her, she didn't have any weapons yet but she knew how to battle with hand to hand combat.

Without a word she punched the man in the stomach. He staggered back but recovered very quickly, he smiled mockingly _"that was good for a small girly like you, it would've knocked someone out if they were actually human"_

Chiyori's eyes widen _'This man isn't human?'_ She bit her lip and went into a fighting stance. And he continued _"A useless human would never kill a vampire!"_ He charged at her ready to bite her. She jumped away just barely but now she was on the floor. The man hovered over her and grabbed her head roughly.

 _"Let go…"_ The vampire ignored her and was preparing himself to bite her neck. Chiyori was struggling like no other, the herbivore's grip was too much for her but that didn't make her give up. _"I'm going to savor this…"_

 _"Savor who?"_ A firm and playful voice ringed through the darkness.

Both Chiyori and the vampire looked up, on top of the building there was a girl standing, her dark brown hair waved in the wind as well as her white dress. The moonlight reflected on her, making her look majestic. Chiyori couldn't keep her eyes off the girl… her eyes were orange and a flame flickered on her forehead.

 _"Attacking a little girl, how low of you"_ She smirked

The vampire let go of Chiyori and focused his attention on the girl instead, he seethed _"You... it's you Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

 _"Long time no see, how was your life so far when I ruined it"_ The girl laughed mockingly. Chiyori didn't know if she could label the girl on her side, the two seemed to know each other. The vampire didn't waste any time and jumped very high to attack the pretty girl.

The herbivore known as Tsunayoshi dodged with a bored look on her face, contrast to the desperate attacks of the scruffy man. It all happened at once when the woman kicked the vampire in the face and blasts him with fire from her gloves.

Chiyori couldn't believe what she just witnessed but shook herself out of it. The girl ignored the charred corpse and walked towards her which made Chiyori put up her guard. The girl smiled gently that you could actually see flowers blooming behind her.

 _"Are you okay?"_

Chiyori blinked and looked up at the woman still wary of her. _"Thank… you"_ At least Chiyori should offer just that. _"Ahh no problem that guy he was just a pedo, I took care of him"_ She grinned.

 _"You… killed him"_ Chiyori said lowly.

 _"That's because his a vampire"_

 _"A vampire, how do you know?"_ Chiyori tilted her head and the girl chuckled heartily.

 _"It's because I'm a vampire"_ she replied bluntly.

Chiyori's eyes widen once more and took a step back from the brunette. The girl arched her brow at Chiyori's sudden behavior and smiled _"I'm not like him; you can feel it too right?"_

Chiyori stared at the vampire in astonishment, Chiyori felt that this girl in front of her won't hurt her but she still wanted to be cautious. Seeing that there was no words coming out from the little girl Tsuna asked a question _"So why are you doing out here it's late and dangerous as you can see"_

 _"I didn't like the babysitter so I ran away…"_ Chiyori didn't know why she was answering the vampire but she oddly felt comfortable with the girl.

 _"Hmm why not get a new one?"_

 _"It's because there are no other babysitters"_ Chiyori answered reluctantly. Tsuna smirked and grabbed the little girls' hand which made the girl flinch in horror.

 _"Don't worry I'll walk you home that's all"_

 _"Wait you haven't told me your name!"_ Chiyori snapped at the brunette.

 _"Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

 _"That sounds like a man's name…"_

 _"Haha you have no filter but yes I am a man"_ Tsuna laughed. A deafening silence enveloped the two… Chiyori's hand was still held but Chiyori looked at the vampire with a very dumbfounded expression. _"Y-You… You're a man..?"_

Tsuna flashed an easy going smile _"Yep!"_ Chiyori broke out of Tsuna's grip and glared at the 'man' _"You're a cross dressing hentai!"_ She yelled, Tsuna couldn't help but cover his ears at the noise.

 _"Well thank you"_

Chiyori was again struck dumb and felt like she lost a lot of brain cells, _"…. It wasn't a compliment!"_ she scowled. Tsuna kept laughing and that made her even angrier. _"I am a hentai so I count that as a compliment"_

Chiyori had the urge to hit the vampire but he did save her life… Tsuna on other hand was having fun teasing the little girl as sad as it was. He wiped the tears from laughing his ass off and gave the girl a soft smile. _"You're an interesting girl I like that"_

Chiyori blushed _"Shut up you hentai!"_ she couldn't hold it in anymore and punched Tsuna in the face. Tsuna recovered quickly and rubbed his red cheek _"Ow… I don't hit on little girls even I have morals_ " Chiyori smirked and sticked her tongue at the vampire.

 _'Wait why am I being playful with this herbivore!?'_ she thought. Tsunayoshi playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her down. _"You herbivore!"_ She growled but found a smile creeping up her face… She was actually having fun with this pervert. After a while of teasing and laughing they sat on the floor holding their stomach.

 _"Ahaha…."_ Tsunayoshi rolled over and relaxed. Chiyori panted and trying to keep herself from giggling.

 _"So… I haven't heard your name yet"_ Tsuna asked.

 _"Hibari Chiyori…."_

 _"Heh that's a cute name"_ Tsuna complimented before standing up. And offer his hand to her _"I don't need your help!"_ she looked away but Tsunayoshi instead smirked and lifted her up on his shoulders.

 _"Hey what are you doing pervert!"_ She yelled and grabbed on Tsuna's brown hair or wig.

 _"Consider me your servant, point to a place and I'll run there"_ he smiled. Chiyori contemplated this for a while before smirking and pointing to a direction.

 _"Go faster!"_ She urged excitedly, Tsuna was leaping from building to building and the wind blew against their faces which felt good for the both of them. Chiyori kept laughing and enjoyed how the winds makes her black long hair flap in the breeze.

 _"Do you know the direction of your house or are you scared to show me?"_ Tsuna smirked. Chiyori arched her brow before scoffing.

 _"I know where it is just go to the places I'm pointing at"_ she demanded lightly. Tsunayoshi kept running until he reached a very rich looking mansion _"you wished you lived here"_ he said sarcastically.

Chiyori smirked _"I do live here"_ Tsunayoshi looked at her in amazement. _"Are you some kind of rich brat?"_

 _"Watch your mouth servant and I'm not just some rich brat I'm the daughter of Hibari Kyouya!"_ She puffed her chest out proudly.

 _"I see a brat of Hibari Kyouya…"_ At that Chiyori hit Tsuna in the head. _"Ow…"_ He pouted and landed in front of the door. He let the girl down in front of him and looked around at his surroundings.

 _"Chiyori by the way who is Hibari Kyouya…?"_

Chiyori stopped to look at Tsuna with widen eyes _"you don't know who he is…?"_ Tsuna nodded and scratched his neck a little embarrassed that she's looking at him like that.

She sighed _"He is the most successful entrepreneur in the world, businesses around the world is under his name!"_ She spread out her arms and smiled brightly, while Tsuna listened with interest to be polite. _"Everyone knows who he is!"_

 _"Well except for you…"_ she frowned, but brightens once again and continued to give him a full lecture on why her father is so awesome.

 _"Mhm…"_ he nodded nonchalantly.

 _"And… He kicked some ass when someone tried to kidnap me he was just so amazing!"_ As she was talking she rang the doorbell. A maid then opens the door with a relieved look on her face.

 _"Chiyori sama you're okay!"_

Chiyori ignored the maid and walked inside. With her back facing Tsuna _"Are you coming in or what?"_ She said in a suddenly cold voice.

 _"Erm I don't think that a good idea"_ Tsuna sweat dropped. Chiyori turned around and dragged him in the mansion. Tsuna looked around everything was beautifully decorated, with a lot of paintings and statues, they definitely have good taste.

 _"Chiyori where's your babysitter?"_ Tsuna asked the little girl.

At that Chiyori glared at her head maid _"Erm… he left right after saying it was a waste of his time…"_ The maid answered uncomfortably. All the staff in the mansion couldn't take their eyes off the girl their master brought in she was very pretty to them.

 _"Excuse me but would you like a drink madam"_ a butler came up to Tsuna, in response he refused politely with a smile on his face. _'Ahh that's an angel right there'_ they all thought but their daze was short lived when Tsuna said that she was a man.

 _"I'm a girl trapped in a man's body!"_ He joked.

 _"Tsunayoshi shut up"_ before Chiyori dragged him to her room another maid spoke up.

 _"Um Chiyori sama we informed Hibari sama what happened so his coming home early…"_

Chiyori's eyes widen in panic but an idea popped in her head. She smirked and faced Tsuna, he had a bad feeling and looked away from her. _"Look at me Tsuna"_

Tsuna laughed nervously as caramel eyes meet dark blue eyes. _"Why don't you become my babysitter so my father doesn't bite you to death"_ She smiled angelically but it meant something else.

 _"B-Bite to death…?"_

 _"Yes exactly that"_ she said bluntly.

 _"How much is the pay?"_ He asked warily. She sighed and told him to discuss that with her father, what Tsuna got from Chiyori's previous outburst about her father is that he likes violence and bites people to death… a lot.

Before Tsuna can think about it a bit more the door opens revealing a raven haired man in a suit… In Tsuna's standard the man was crazy hot, he would drool but that wasn't appropriate right now. Chiyori ran up to him and welcomed him formally… _'That's weird she talked about him like they were really close why are they acting so formal towards each other'_ Tsuna thought.

The man known as Hibari Kyouya glared at him which made Tsuna flinch a little. _"Chiyori who is this herbivore"_

 _"My new babysitter"_ She said calmly.

He arched his brow _"I heard you ran out the house."_ At that Chiyori froze, he continued to glare at Tsuna like he was an annoying plague.

 _"That is... I don't like that man"_

She pointed at Tsuna _"I want this herbivore as my babysitter"_ The glare from the father became darker which made Chiyori take a step back. The reason for the glaring is because Tsuna wasn't even paying attention to the two of them and was flirting with a nearby butler. Chiyori finally noticed and threw a pen from her pocket at the vampire.

 _"Ow…"_ Tsuna whined and rubbed his head.

 _"I don't accept this herbivore…"_ Hibari growled and told his staff to leave.

 _"Father…."_ Once the maids and butlers were gone Chiyori pulled out her secret weapons and looked at her father with watery, pleading eyes.

 _"Please I won't complain anymore if you let him be my babysitter!"_

 _"Wait did you just said 'him' that herbivore is a man?"_

 _"Yep I'm a guy"_ Tsuna grinned which earned another death glare from the raven. Tsuna didn't feel pressured under the man's gaze it was scary but he was the type to laugh it off.

 _"Otou san please…."_

Hibari sighed and faced Tsuna _"If you hurt my daughter I'll bite you to death!"_

 _"Actually I was the one that saved her"_

Hibari's eyes widen slightly and Chiyori wanted to punch the loud mouth. _"What happened!?"_ He growled angrily and stepped threateningly towards the brunet. Tsuna didn't flinch and instead grinned _"She was attacked by a vampire so I killed him"_

 _"Tsuna don't say anymore!"_ Chiyori pleaded.

Hibari glanced at his daughter; he furrowed his eyebrows and walked away. _"Father…?"_ Hibari looked back at the cross dresser with distaste _"Thanks…"_ Tsuna smirked and saluted the angry business man. Once he was out of view Chiyori let out a relieved sigh…

 _"Tsunayoshi do you have a death wish?"_

 _"Haha I won't die."_

 _"By the way why do you cross dress?"_ Chiyori suddenly asked. Tsuna turned around to look at her with a serious expression.

 _"I… can't tell you"_

Chiyori frowned and was about to let it go but Tsuna turned around and mumbled something quietly _'how am I supposed to go into the woman's bathroom without cross dressing?'_ Chiyori clenched her fist and let out a dark aura that is almost as bad as her fathers. _"Tsunayoshi… I heard that…"_

 _"Ehe… hear what"_ Tsuna laughed nervously.

 _"You… HENTAI!"_

Just like that Tsuna was found on the floor with a big bump in his head and blood running down his nose and mouth. The staff ignored the almost dead body on the ground…


	2. Chapter 2

Shamal was busy chasing a straight light pink haired woman, that he ignored the ringing on his phone. _"Bianchi Chaaannn~!"_ He cooed to the beauty with his kissy face. She stopped and kicked him in the stomach _"Don't touch me!"_ Just like that he fell to the floor and she successfully was able to get away.

Sigh _"Shy as always"_ he smiled while clutching his stomach.

Shamal finally noticed the ringing, he flicked it open and saw that it was Tsuna calling him _'Gezz can't he see that I'm busy!'_ he thought to himself.

 _"What do you want Tsuna?"_

 _"I GOT A JOB!"_ Tsuna screamed.

 _"Good job, what is it?"_ he asked nonchalantly.

 _"Babysitter..."_

 _"Pfft...!"_ Shamal made a noise as if he was spitting out a drink.

 _"You... a babysitter that a good one!"_

 _"I'm not lying!"_ He protested.

 _"A pervert like you can't look after a child"_ Shamal laughed and forgot what he was doing previously.

 _"Says the perverted doctor."_

They both laughed through the phone because it was true, you'd wonder how Shamal a grown man who only treat women is a doctor. Naturally he is the one person you don't want to trust. _"Anyway I was chasing Bianchi chan earlier she was too cute~!"_

 _"Oo let me join you I want to feast my eyes on sexy women"_ Tsuna joked.

 _"Alright I'm a-"_ Shamal was cut off and heard a little girl speaking firmly and sternly through the phone.

 _"TSU-NA-YO-SHI KUUUNNN..."_

 _"Uhh.. Chiyori chan... AHHHH!"_ Shamal heard Tsuna scream and a loud bang.

He sweat dropped and actually felt concern for his fellow perverted brother. Don't tell me his already babysitting the kid...

 _"Tsuna are you okay!?"_

 _"Shamal... I'm fine I think?"_ Tsuna said tiredly.

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"Errr I think I better hang up Hibari Kyouya heard the bang and might come over bye!"_ Tsuna yelled.

 _"W-wait did you just say Hibari Kyou-?!"_ Again he was cut off and the beeping was heard from his phone. Shamal frowned _'did I hear that right... The Hibari Kyouya...?'_

 _"Chiyori you need to stop hitting me!"_ Tsuna wailed while rubbing his sore bump on his head. The little girl looked away in a huff and sighed out in annoyance.

 _"I gave you a job and you want to ogle at girls you pervert!"_

She stopped talking when she saw her father walking into the living room with a raised brow. Tsunayoshi also noticed but that wasn't enough to shut his mouth up. _"Come on I'm a man, it's natural to look at girls!"_

 _"No it isn't!"_ Chiyori snapped back.

He pointed at Hibari _"Look I'm sure your daddy would do the same"_ Chiyori's eyes widen and gasp while a tick appeared on Hibari's head. He glared at the cross dresser that could kill. Hibari took out one of his tonfas and threw it directly at Tsuna which he was able to dodge. The tonfas is now lodged into the wall and the wall was cracking.

Tsuna leaned over to Chiyori, put a hand to his mouth and whispered to her _"I think your father might be gay he didn't agree with me..."_ Chiyori was speechless because the whisper was loud enough for her father to hear.

 _"Tsunayoshi... shut your mouth..."_ She hushed back.

 _"I'll bite you to death"_ Hibari scowled and charged at Tsuna, which sparked an all out battle between the two. Chiyori didn't like what was happening, she loved her father but she also didn't want Tsunayoshi to be killed by her father. Tsuna was only dodging Hibari's constant attacks but the glint in his eyes told her that'll he won't go down so easily.

Tsuna flipped back on to the second floor. Hibari growled and ran up the stairs, the mansion was getting trashed, that's what happens when her father is pissed.

Tsuna put up his arms and offered an apology but Hibari didn't care he wanted the perverted cross dresser to be bitten to death. But a part of him was impressed, the pervert was able to dodge and not break a single sweat. He felt that Tsuna was not normal but he couldn't put his finger on it, Hibari smirked he wanted the herbivore to fight back and maybe he'll get a good fight enough to amuse him.

Chiyori watched helplessly because she knew she couldn't stop her father. Tsuna on the other hand had a thoughtful look on his face which confused Chiyori, he was the only person that wouldn't cower under the pressure of her father. Tsuna actually looked like he was purposely fooling around with her dad.

 _"Your pretty hot when your angry"_ Tsuna smirked.

Both of the Hibari's froze at the comment, but quickly shook it off _"What did you just say herbivore"_ he growled lowly. Tsuna hummed and appeared right behind of Hibari and blew on his ear. Immediately Hibari reacted and swing backwards but Tsuna backed all the way to the door.

Chiyori couldn't believe it Tsuna just flirted with her father!

 _"I love to stay but there are some girls waiting for me to check them out so I'll come back later for the job"_ Tsuna winked at the both of them and turned the door handle before disappearing.

 _"Otou sama... um.."_ Chiyori tried to explain but couldn't find the words.

Hibari gritted his teeth in anger which made Chiyori take a step back but she rubbed her eyes because she thought that she could see a really faint blush on her father's face. _'I must be going crazy of course my father wouldn't blush!'_ She thought to herself and tried to dispel all possibilities.

 _"Father are you not going to let him come back... "_ Chiyori whispered softly, she knew that her father might not let that man step foot 1 inch near her anymore.

Hibari smirked but the anger in his eyes didn't fade _"I'll let that herbivore babysit you and I'll take pleasure in breaking him slowly"_ Chiyori flinched and can see the dark aura around her beloved father getting more dangerous as time goes by, perhaps he is finding ways on how to make Tsuanyoshi's life a living hell.

Chiyori shakes her head slowly she was starting to feel bad for her babysitter, but Tsuna brought it on himself therefore she can't help him because he obviously deserved it. To think that he could act so smug against her father but really it made her actually respect him for being the only one who can stand up to her him like that.

She approached her fuming dad and hugged him. _"Otou sama thank you!"_ Hibari stoically looked at his daughter before arching his brow _"Why are you thanking me?"_

 _"Because you're letting Tsunayoshi to come back!"_ She smiled brightly.

Hibari soften just a bit _"What's so good about that herbivore Chiyori?"_

She grinned even more and answered _"I think you know the answer to that question already"_ at that he merely smirked the pervert herbivore was indeed interesting and he wanted to observe him more. The herbivore has a hidden power that he wants to see, thinking about it made Hibari secretly excited. Though he did not enjoy the flirting, he figured he needs to stay home often just in case for his daughter.

* * *

It was the next morning and Tsuna went to meet Shamal _"Hello Shamal!"_ he cooed, in turn Shamal smirked and brought out a photograph.

 _"What's up Tsuna look what I got a photo of a big breasted, blond babe right here"_

 _"Uwahhh... How much and how did you get it!?"_ Tsuna's eyes almost popped out at the photo, the girl was a complete hotty and totally his type. Shamal puffed his chest proudly _"Don't underestimate my sources, since you've got yourself a job have it for free as a present"_

Tsuna's eyes sparkled and almost teared up at his best friend's generosity _"Shamal you... thank you!"_ Tsuna wanted to hug the doctor but he knew that Shamal wouldn't want to be hugged by a man.

 _"Shamal want to go to the beach today..."_ Shamal watch the glint in Tsuna's eyes and smirked in response.

 _"Of course!"_

Just like that Tsuna and Shamal happily wasted their time ogling at girls in bikini's on the beach though Shamal actually chases them, Tsuna only watches... so out of the two of them Tsuna wouldn't look like he is a pervert... in fact no one would expect him to be one if he wasn't cross dressing.

The wind will blow up the girls skirts which made them nose bleed in bliss. That was the life of the perverted doctor Shamal and the cross dressing vampire Tsuna. But there happy times were short lived when a tonfa smashed into Tsuna's head.

 _"TSUNA!"_ Shamal screamed and cried for his fallen brethren.

 _"Your herbivores are disrupting the peace of Namimori"_ a familiar voice was heard. Everyone on the beach dispersed like ants in fear, Tsuna was faced down in the sand...

 _'So I was right it is Hibari Kyouya...'_ Shamal thought. Shamal had a lot of runnings with Hibari Kyouya because the ex prefect back when he was the school doctor of Namichuu, he was always bitten to death and interrupted by the now business man. Hibari in his free time would patrol the area with his daughter Chiyori in process of actually teaching her how to bite people to death.

 _"Tsuna!"_ Chiyori ran up and helped the almost unconscious vampire.

 _"Uhh.. what happened..."_

Tsuna blinked and looked at his surroundings there was no girls in bikini's just Shamal, Chiyori and a violent skylark. _"I'll bite you both to death"_

Shamal groaned it was always that damned fighting obsessed man that gets in his way of flirting with woman. Tsuna wanted to spare his best friend from the beatings and went on his knees. Which shocked both of the Hibari's _"Please just beat me up and leave Shamal alone!"_

The doctors eyes widen in surprise and started to tear up, he crawled next to Tsuna and also begged _"No I'll take the punishment too well get through this together!"_ They both cried and Chiyori looked at the both of them dumbfounded. Hibari didn't care of the touching moment in front of him so he did bite them to death.

Tsuna had a black eye and Shamal couldn't walk properly... They didn't regret trying to chase girls and they didn't regret seeing under there skirts either... They were content so to speak.

 _"Are you sure you want to babysit that monster's daughter...?"_ Shamal asked tiredly.

 _"Just because the dad is the monster doesn't mean the daughter is...maybe"_

 _"Even you doubt yourself are you going to be alright?"_

 _"At times like this addition to being perverted I wished I was also a masochist"_ Tsuna added.

 _"Yes then it wouldn't be as bad huh?"_ Shamal agreed nonchalantly

Tsuna helped Shamal to his house before going back to Chiyori's house, he wanted to pursue the monster and discuss the pay and requirements of the job. Chiyori was doing her homework until she saw Tsuna knocking on the window. She let him in reluctantly _"Tsuna are you a masochist why did you come back"_

 _"It'll be nice if I was"_ He replied simply.

Chiyori giggled at that comment but something was different about Tsuna and that's because he was wearing different clothes. He still had his long brown wig on but he was wearing a white dress shirt which was unbutton slightly, a black tie around his neck with black pants. He sat on the far end of the bed _"Why are you wearing that?"_ she asked curiously.

 _"Job interview don't you think I look sexy?"_ he winked at the girl.

Chiyori scoffed and and climbed on the bed towards him _"Don't say that about yourself!"_ She grabbed his wig and pulled on it playfully but surprisingly it came off and she fell back onto the floor.

Her eyes widen and looked at the wig in her hands _"uhh I'm sorry..."_ There was no response from the brunet so she slowly looked up thinking that she'll get scolded by the vampire.

But once she looked up it was a sight Chiyori would never think she'll see, Tsuna was sitting on the her bed, his brown, unruly short hair spiked out in various directions which suited his face. The sunlight shined through the window which made his honey colored eyes sparkle, it didn't help that he arched his brow and smiled gently at her. She saw him cross dressing for most of the time and seeing him without the wig was just as breath taking. His face was lean and definitely you wouldn't think that he'll be a pervert because he looked innocent as hell.

She blushed a deep red and looked away from the handsome vampire. She felt her pulse quicken and didn't understand the feeling... _"Chiyori?"_

She slowly looked back to see Tsuna smiling at her with his eyes closed _"W-What...?"_ she mumbled.

 _"Can you give me back my wig?"_

She looked down once again to find out that she had ripped the wig in two.

Her eyes widen in realization and gasp _"Tsunayoshi... I ruined it.."_

Tsuna took the wig from her hands and looked at it _"AHHHHHH IT'S DESTROYED MY WIG!"_ He yelled and Chiyori closed her eyes shut. Tsuna sighed and ruffled Chiyori hair which made here open one eye.

 _"Don't worry I'm not angry I'll just get another one made"_ He flashed her an easy going smile.

 _"So never mind that for now where's your father?"_

 _"In his office, I'll show you"_ She answered. She grabbed his hand and lead Tsuna to her father's office, where Hibari was sitting on his desk chair looking through paperwork.

 _"Otou sama Tsuna wants to see you"_ she said formally, after a short nod from her father she exited the door. And left Tsuna and Hibari alone which might not be a good idea. Hibari looked at Tsuna up and down, noticing that the brunet wasn't wearing a white dress and a wig anymore. He raised his brow _"Why did you decide to change?"_

Tsuna smirked _"What did you like it?"_

Hibari's eyes twitched, there's a limit on how much this herbivore can mess with him. After a while in silence Tsuna answered the question _"I want to look well presented and your daughter ripped my wig apart"_

 _"I already know what you're like, you're nothing more than a pervert"_

 _"Well thank you"_ Tsuna smiled brightly.

Hibari sighed and put a hand to his face, he was getting stress just by talking with this herbivore. He'll never think he'd encounter someone like this and the only thing he knew how is to bite the herbivore to death. Then he noticed a shine in the shirt pocket of the brunet, curiously Hibari approached Tsuna and reached into his pocket.

Tsuna sweat dropped _"W-what are you doing?"_

Hibari pulled out a photograph and his eyes widen _"What's this herbivore..?"_ Tsuna gave the skylark a uneasy smile and tried to steal back the photo. Hibari jumped back and smirked what he has was important to the herbivore.

 _"Please Hibari san give that back"_ Tsuna reached for it once more but Hibari again dodged flawlessly.

Teasingly Hibari waved the photo around and which made Tsuna continued to fall into Hibari's pace... Tsuna was panicking but Hibari began to become bored and ripped the photo in half and let it drop to the floor. Tsuna watched it float with a crestfallen expression, he dropped to the floor in horror and couldn't speak.

 _"Hmph what's wrong Tsunayoshi?"_ Hibari mocked.

Tsuna looked up at Hibari with widen eyes and teared up, for some reason a pang of guilt rushed into Hibari but he shook it off. Tsuna faced to the floor and started banging on the floor boards. _"Herbivore you.."_

 _"How could you..."_ he mumbled softly and continued to bang the floor with his fist.

 _"That was a limited edition photograph that Shamal gave to me as a present!"_ Tsuna cried comically.

 _"It's just a photo of a exposed woman"_

 _"It's not just an exposed woman it's a big breasted blond... tell me where I can get another one huh?!"_ Tsuna stood up and looked at Hibari with teary eyes. Hibari arched his brow he knew that the herbivore was joking around but somehow that made him feel a speck of guilt for ripping his photo in half... I mean he wasn't wrong he did the right thing!

Tsuna pouted and quickly recovered _"So about babysitting your daughter..."_

Hibari for the first time felt like he lost brains cells and was struck speechless, he couldn't read the herbivore in front of him and that infuriated him. The pervert was already smiling like a dumb ass and forgotten about what he did...

 _"Weren't you crying a minute ago"_

 _"Yeah but Shamal has many more so it's okay!"_ He flashed a big smile and put the photo back into his pocket. Hibari sighed and sat back onto his chair.

They negotiated the wages and went on to the rules which Hibari wanted point out quickly.

 _"Don't touch my daughter inappropriately"_

 _"Don't flirt with my staff"_ At that Tsuna groaned in disappointment.

Hibari ignored the pervert and continued _"Make sure Chiyori sleeps at 7-8"_

 _"Don't take her out unless she's done all her of her homework"_

Tsuna looked at Hibari with a bored expression and nodded nonchalantly at every rule... which made Hibari's eye twitch. He gritted his teeth and added _"Don't be you"_

Tsuna raised his brow _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Stop being a pervert."_ Hibari said bluntly, Tsuna's jaw dropped to floor and stared at the businessman with widen eyes _"But thats... who I am.."_

 _"That's why I said to stop being you"_

Tsuna couldn't believe what he was hearing from the skylark it felt as if his brain was pulling apart and disintegrating. He gaped dumbly at Hibari _"Those things have nothing to do with baby sitting I said I won't do anything perverted to her that doesn't mean you can deny my whole existence!"_

 _"Your whole existence?"_ Hibari arched his brow, he was slightly surprised that there's a herbivore whose this proud to be what you call a pervert.

Tsuna sighed _"Fine I'll stop being me and if Chiyori complains I'll say it's your fault"_ Hibari glared at the brunet, and didn't understand what the herbivore was trying to say.

 _"You wanted to observe me right, if you take that away I won't show you anything"_ Tsuna smirked and approached Hibari. In turn Hibari's eyes widen _'This herbivore... how did he know what I was thinking?'_ Hibari's glare became darker every step Tsuna took towards him.

Tsuna's eyes turned red and released a eerie atmosphere in the room. Hibari immediately took out his tonfas _"What are you doing herbivore!"_ Tsuna smiled with his eyes closed and disappeared into thin air. Hibari looked around the his office in search of the pervert...

 _"Show your self or I'll bite you to death!"_ Hibari snapped angrily.

Hibari felt a presence behind him so he swing at that direction with his tonfas. Tsuna appeared at that exact spot and caught the tonfa in his hand. Tsuna showed his fangs and pulled Hibari closer to him... instead of biting into the pale neck he licked it instead. Hibari's eyes immediately widen, Tsuna flipped away from Hibari and licked his lips. "Just a taste test" he smirked playfully.

Tsuna without cross dressing was epitome of sexy, crossed with pure charm whilst when he was cross dressing he was the epitome of beauty and cuteness.

 _"And that is wh-"_ Before Tsuna can finish his sentence Hibari smashed his tonfas into Tsuna's face, just like that Tsuna's head was stuck in Hibari's wall like a painting. _"You stupid herbivore..."_ Hibari panted, not even Tsuna or Chiyori could witness it but Hibari was blushing like crazy in bright red. Hibari didn't know what had happened, he even forgot about how Tsuna's eyes turn red and Tsuna's fangs appearing. He was pretty much concentrating on his beating heart and how he would scrape the herbivore off the wall.


End file.
